1. Field
The present application relates to neutron-induced gamma-ray spectroscopy in bulk media, particularly for elemental analysis.
2. State of the Art
When fast neutrons are used to induce inelastic neutron interaction that excites gamma rays in bulk media for the purpose of measuring elemental concentrations, the spectrum of gamma rays produced by each element can depend on the properties of the bulk media, especially on the hydrogen content. If no attempt is made to account for this dependency, the elemental concentrations so extracted will be inaccurate.